User talk:Gomez6
Welcome :Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your help to the Konata Izumi page. If you need help leave a message on my talk page Slopijoe (talk) 20:23, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry I didnt really know that (even though I've lived in Japan for three years).-- Slopijoe 00:51, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Agreed, great series. Also Japan is a really wonderful place, lived there for about 3 years then moved back to the USA. If you ever have the chance, visit it.-- Slopijoe 01:35, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Goomez6 I've been following it. I banned that account last night, one was also made about DMXrated as well (using the name DMXratted). I have also stuck a hand out to the high wiki authorities about this, considering that the person doing this is vandalizing multiple wikis at a time. If you have any more things happen to you do let me know. It seems you and DMXrated have been getting the brunt of this. --Turtlbrdr (talk) 20:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) : I believe TurtlBrdr could possibly give some users Rollback (ability to redo an edit without the hassle).-- Slopijoe 00:22, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I was aware of the cross-wiki Konata page, not only has this person being doing stuff on our wiki, but across multiple wikis as well; it appears that some of them don't have admins. As I stated before I have asked the help of high-wikia administrators to look into this matter, and I will continue to chart the progress and report it as necessary. I appreciate your patience in the matter.--Turtlbrdr (talk) 03:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Miyuki's page Miyuki's page was super protected due to the vandalism. You should be able to edit it now since I've let the protection down a little (and all I have to do is simply move it up again if needed). I have no problems with what you plan to put in, just remember to keep it politically correct for terms of nudity/sexuality and whatnot. I don't imagine that most people visiting the site are under 13 but I still try to keep it relatively parent-safe (Hence my warnings on the episode page for Fixtures of Summer). If you need anything else be sure to let me know. --Turtlbrdr (talk) 19:35, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, you see, that's the kind of thing I was worried about, because I was gonna put in that she won that race because her breasts touched the finish ribbons and how it was comically ponted out by the camera, and I was wondering if I was allowed to put that in since it seemed inappropriate, and wanted to discuss if that was okay I put it. Gomez6 (talk) 21:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't see any harm in it, to be honest my warnings on the Episode page may be a little bit over the hill. Theoretically, anything that appeared in the anime should be able to be put up on the wiki, because if you think about it, the only people that look for the wiki are probably also the people who are watching it and they should be of age to view the content in the manga and anime, and by extension the wiki. It's using something that the character...accomplished in the series and if you can put it in an article I say go for it. I think the only thing we'd have to worry about is if there was an official R-18+ manga that was released, then we'd have to think of a way to convey the page was of content not suitable for children. So to summarize...go on ahead. I tend to ramble on about things. --Turtlbrdr (talk) 22:57, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Rating It's rated for "13+" on the back of my copy of the set. And that's basically what I've been assuming all along, based on the kind of stuff that's in the series. --Turtlbrdr (talk) 23:35, December 3, 2013 (UTC) No, I have the english set of anime, and the manga. The anime is rated that.